


Hunger

by MysticDodo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Always have a safe word, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dragon, Blow Jobs, Inflation Kink, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, ass worship, i think..., is it even a thing, what would you call this sorta kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDodo/pseuds/MysticDodo
Summary: Viktor has a thing for Yuuri's delicious ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this anime and the couple even more so. Graphic sexual content ahead! This is one way to try and break free from writers' block... 
> 
> Born to ship Viktuuri!

Viktor had a thing for Yuuri’s ass. It wasn’t just due to his sexuality, he claimed, but the Russian made every excuse possible to hand his hands on the perk bottom. It could be a quick squeeze, a gentle tap, hands resting on the globes when they stood near each other… 

Yuuri joked more than one that Viktor’s hands should be his boxers.

He didn’t just love the feel of his hands on the taunt muscles, though. He loved kissing the glutes, running his tongue over the swells, licking the part where buttocks met thigh, nibbling at the voluptuous skin and leaving bite marks over the lightly tanned mounds. Yuuri liked it a bit rough and after the biting and a few quick spanks, the young man always delivered the most satisfying moan and ass wiggle. 

Viktor was a tease. He knew it and loved how Yuuri - so submissive, so good - began to demand his needs after Viktor would bring him close to orgasm before pausing in his ministrations, returning to lick, pinch, squeeze, kiss Yuuri’s ass, a heavy cock weeping its desire across the bed. 

“Finger me,” Yuuri would demand, moving to his back with eyes black with lust and love, as he lifted his legs across his chest. He opened beautifully for Viktor and the Russian couldn’t help but adore the thick swell of Yuuri’s cock, a dark vein pulsing up the underside. It twitched when Viktor’s fingers finally penetrated the muscles he had spent what felt like hours teasing with his fingertips, breath, lips, tongue… sometimes toys. Heat encased his fingers and Viktor lowered his eyes to watch his digit - quickly turning to three - enter and reemerge from Yuuri’s hole. More than once - and not enough times - Viktor would kneel on the floor beside the bed, Yuuri’s feet either side of his head as he fingered Yuuri, his tongue flicking against Yuuri’s perineum and nose buried in his swollen balls. The noises were divine. 

“More,” Yuuri gasped out, a flush high on his cheek bones. 

Viktor loved Yuuri’s ass and groaned deeply when his aching cock was fully sheathed inside it. Yuuri was perched over him, hands besides Viktor’s shoulders as he rode his fiance, lower lip caught between teeth, panting out moans and softly sworn Japanese. He loved watching Yuuri’s hole eat his cock, feeling slightly furred balls rub against his own. His hands were leaving impressions on Yuuri’s muscular thighs as his hips met thrust with thrust. Yuuri twitched on top of him when his prostate was hit and gods Viktor loved this man so much. Hands found warm ass and Viktor squeezed and massaged and flexed the muscles, pulling Yuuri deeper onto him, micro-movements having them both whimper as they rutted. 

He couldn’t get enough. He would never get enough. 

“Darling,” Viktor whispered, heart pounding in his chest, “darling, go reverse cowgirl.” He wanted to cry when the heat left his cock as Yuuri moved his body and pretty much did when Yuuri lowered himself onto Viktor’s shaft again. Now he had the perfect view of that glorious ass wrapped around him and his language became all the more lewd as Yuuri began to slowly bounce, easing his ass up to the head of Viktor’s cock and slamming down, teasingly playing on Viktor’s kink. 

Biting his own lip, Viktor hesitated barely for a second before making his next request… something that had been on his mind for a while. “Baby, lean forward and put your face between my knees,” he begged and after a slight pause where Yuuri looked over his shoulder at him, the Japanese skater did as was asked, legs straightening out so that his feet were resting at the sides of Viktor’s chest. The slight made Viktor’s mouth go dry and he gulped in a few breaths of air as he lifted himself up on his forearms to get a better look. 

The dark skin of Yuuri’s rim was stretched obscenely around his cock, dribbles of Viktor’s excessive pre-cum and their lube making the muscle shine. As Yuuri began to find his rhythm again, the new angle an experience for them both, Viktor found his fingers massaging where his cock met Yuuri’s flesh. It was all so… pornographic, yet erotic. Yuuri’s back was working hard as he rode Viktor’s cock at their current position, and the hot breath he could feel bashing against his knees told him that his lover didn’t disapprove of their change. Viktor couldn’t take his eyes of the sight, fingers stretching out the muscle further, cock head slipping out of the dark hole before Viktor refitted himself, gasping back a moan. 

He wondered… 

Lubing up a finger with spit, he put it against Yuuri’s clenching asshole and, on a downward thrust, had penetrated his lover with both a finger and his cock. Yuuri yelped shakily, his momentum pausing for a few seconds as he got used to the unexpected intrusion. 

“Is this okay?” Viktor asked, voice croaking. His other hand was still holding aside one of Yuuri’s cheeks. “You remember the safe word?”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri gasped out. Slowly he began to move again and Viktor’s eyes rolled back in his head. He could feel his cock and the heat of Yuuri’s inner walls. It was tight but he wiggled his finger gently along with the trusting and Yuuri whimpered, thighs quaking. He had adapted to the extra thickness like a pro and Viktor had to bite his lips to refrain from adding another finger, and another, maybe replacing them with their dildo whilst still balls deep in Yuuri’s delicious ass…. 

It was easy enough to slip in a second finger. The rim was stretchy, almost like it wanted to be filled up at tightly as possible. The image and idea made the hot wave in Viktor’s abdomen spread and he had a sudden desire to look online, to stop their activities right now to find an additional sheath, a wearable, to make his cock even thicker and bigger and slowly sinking it into Yuuri’s willing, hungry ass… 

Viktor came with a shudder, one hand squeezing a glute hard enough to no doubt leave shadows of bruises, two fingers and his pulsing cock still in Yuuri’s ass. The Japanese was easing him through the orgasm, slowly riding him and Viktor felt his fingers become slick with his own cum. It slid out of Yuuri’s rim and down Viktor’s cock and, after a second pause, Yuuri removed himself from Viktor’s softening cock. Cum slipped out of the gaping hole and Viktor groaned again, watching it as it made its lazy way down Yuuri’s thighs. His fiance had taken his cock in his own hands and was pumping quickly, cheek pressed against Viktor’s knees and ass still in the air. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to reach his own orgasm, hot seed hitting the sheets. Panting, flushed and shivering, Yuuri maneuvered so that he could lie side to side with Viktor. They shared a satisfied, loving smile. 

“How was that?” Viktor asked softly, nuzzling Yuuri’s cute button nose. “Did it hurt you?”

“Maybe if you added a third,” Yuuri admitted, his hand coming up to glaze Viktor’s shoulder. “But it was… it was good. The new position was tricky to get hang of at first.” He licked at his bitten lips. “Did you enjoy the view?”

“Hmm, very much,” Viktor replied, sleepiness starting to make his limbs heavy. “I was thinking…”

“Yes?”

“Shall we look on Bad Dragon later? I’d love to fuck your ass with a wearable…”

Yuuri blinked at him in surprise for a few seconds before he blushed and laughed. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bad Dragon! 
> 
> And I'm not super good at endings... but hope you enjoyed!  
> (also, what is with the pairings tag?! Vikturri with Obama?! Viktor with Shrek?! Almost lost a mouthful of tea in surprised/horrified laughter).


End file.
